A number of problems exist with respect to foot measurement devices. These problems are well-known to those who are involved with footwear and the various sizing devices associated with footwear. Specifically, there is a need for a collapsible foot measuring device that is simple to use and can be easily shipped to a consumer for use.
In today's market numerous people purchase goods, such as footwear, through the internet or mail order catalogs. Oftentimes people are apprehensive to order footwear without first trying the item on as customary in a footwear store. Consumers fear that they will order the incorrect size and incur the hassle of returning or exchanging the item. Thus, there is a need for a collapsible foot measuring device that consumers can use in the comfort of their home which will ensure that the proper size footwear is ordered when consumers cannot first try on the item.
Various foot measuring devices have been developed. Examples of such prior art devices are those disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,452 (Brooks), U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,548 (Cook, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,557 (Rim, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,437 (Kilgore, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,252 (White, et al.).
Foot measuring devices in the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this invention is addressed. In particular, there is a need for a foot measuring apparatus which is sturdy and collapsible. It would be desirable that a foot measuring device be easy to use and compact so that it can be readily shipped to a consumer.